forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Obould
| rules = 3.5 | alignment = Chaotic evil | age = | dob = }} King Obould Many-Arrows is the king of the Broken Arrow tribe. Obould is a large orc who is intelligent even by human standards. Considering that the blessings bestowed upon him have calmed him somewhat apparently, he has become able to see things in a far broader perspective then any orc before him. This has already led to some speculations as to a pending change in orcish society under his leadership. Obould is known to have four wives and at least eight sons. It is said his only fear is that when he dies his sons will destroy all he has created in their fight to succeed him. Equipment Obould is known to wear a ridged suit of black plate armor that is adorned with numerous spikes and decorations. Obould is also known to own a set of magical boots, which enable him to leave no tracks in the snow, walk on ice without slipping and endure the coldest blizzard without harm. In battle he uses a magical greatsword enchanted to catch fire at will. His black iron crown has four large rubies set into it each of which can generate a large fireball. His main shaman and adviser, Arganth, also made him a helmet shaped like a skull with a protective lens of the rare glassteel. Background Some time previous to his current conquest of the lands around Mithril Hall he managed to capture and for some time hold Citadel Felbarr, which he had renamed the Citadel of Many Arrows. He lost this city due to infighting and the cunning of the original dwarven inhabitants who came to reclaim their city. He retreated to Dark Arrow Keep where he plotted his return to the Marches whilst building a new horde. The infighting wouldn't stop and seven of his eight sons plotted against him. 3 of them, Scrauth, Araug and Brymoel, had the gall to do so openly! All the while Obould plotted to sweep back down south, Reclaim the Citadel of Many Arrows and from there, conquer Silverymoon. After that, his plan was to conquer all of the lands north of the Rauvin to create the empire of Obouldar. Eventually, the murmuring of his troops about his apparent weakness was too much for him. In a rage, he put his plans into action, quite possibly killing the sons who plotted against him and realising his goal of uniting most of the Orc tribes in the Spine, also forging an alliance with Gerti Orelsdottr. He tested his army against the human settlement of Shallows and, despite many setbacks his forces easily won the day. During his next assault, on the dwarven settlement of Mithral Hall, he underwent a religious ceremony where he was blessed by the orc god Gruumsh, which gave him greater strength, speed, and intelligence (the strength of a bull and the speed of a wildcat), and made his name synonymous with that of the orc god. He is commonly referred to by other orcs as "Obould-Who-Is-Gruumsh". Something changed within him though, and a desire for peace became gradually more apparent, much to the displeasure of many of his followers. Obould's last living son named Urlgen Threefist was Obould's top commander. Urglen was slain in combat by the moon elf Innovindil. Appearances Computer games *Obould is encountered by the player during the events of Neverwinter Nights. Neverwinter Nights, however, is not considered canon. Novels In the book The Two Swords, Obould battles Drizzt Do'Urden in a vicious duel, but it is interrupted before a clear victor can be determined. This leaves a mammoth cliff-hanger to be determined in the possible future installments of the Drizzt series. As of Road of the Patriarch it seems that Obould has withdrawn from Mithral Hall and has begun to secure what land he has already taken. Children of Obould Many-Arrows Thare are believed to be 8 sons ; Scrauth : The eldest of Obould sons. *Araug ; Brymoel *Urlgen Threefist *Ugreth Notes References * * Category:Orcs Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Gruumsh Category:Worshipers of Gruumsh Category:Inhabitants of the Spine of the World Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Fighters Category:4th level fighters Category:Barbarians Category:5th level barbarians Category:Kings